The Kill
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: Tensions are high in the GleeClub. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Kurt are sent to a hotel to work out their problems. Strange things happen. Song Fic to 30Sec. To Mars song The Kill.


18:37

Part 1: Prologue

"I am disappointed in all of you," Mr. Schue said cuttingly. The four boys cast dark, guilty looks to the carpet. "You are supposed to be friends- _family!" _Finn and Kurt exchanged glances. "And I find you _fighting! _What's going on?"

He didn't know. No one knew. How could they understand the _desire _that ran through the boys' veins?

"Mr. Schue-" Sam tried.

"No. Not another word. I'm sick of your excuses." The teacher opened his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Yesterday I received this _gracious _offer for four rooms at an _exclusive _hotel not far. I _was _going to use it as the next reward in Glee, but instead, I think I'll redeem it now." He glared at the boys. "Over spring break, you will spend _three mandatory days _to recollect and make up."

"Mr. Schue! Come on! This is _insane!" _

"My mind is made up, Puck. I'll call your parents right now. Are we clear?"

The four nodded.

They didn't know that everything they previously knew about each other- about the _world, _would be challenged and changed the second they walked into that Hotel.

**Author's Note: **

** Hi! So, the inspiration for this fic came from 30 Seconds to Mars' wonderful music video and song: The Kill (Bury Me). If you look it up, you will see where I practically ripped scenes straight from the video. Some dialogue is the same. However, I took the liberty of expanding the plot beyond the video. **

** So basically, Sam, Finn, Puck, and Kurt all are forced to go to a Hotel over break. Strange things happen…**

** Disclaimers: Glee, 30 Sec. to Mars, The Kill, the Music Video, and any other copyrighted things not listed belong to their respective owners. I am not trying to claim any rights to them.**

** Warnings: Slash (?), Underage Drinking, and Language.**

** Genres: Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Supernatural, Suspense (if I did it right), Slight Horror, tiny inch of romance, little angst, Mystery. **

** Characters: Kurt, Finn, Sam, and Puck. Mr. Schue and other Glee members may make apperiences. **

** BOLD AND **_**ITALICED **_**lettering are the lyrics to the song. The song lyrics serve as scene breaks; as do lists like this:**

** "**_**Bong**_

** The place was high class"**

** That's about it. Tell me in the reviews what you think, if I should continue, ask any questions that I can clear up, or anything in general. **

** Please enjoy!**

Part 2: The Hotel

The car ride to the Hotel was a silent one. Finn and Sam blocked out the world with their iPods. Puck and Kurt just stared out the windows at the passing scenery. Every now and then Puck would open his mouth, as if he wanted to start a conversation.

He never spoke a word.

Finn shut off his music as the car pulled to a stop. The Hotel loomed over the car, like a castle or something. Yeah, a fortress of utter eerie proportions. Finn smiled upon thinking of his description of the Hotel. Most people wouldn't even think he knew the word eerie… or fortress… or proportions.

Finn walked around the back of the car, shivering a bit. It wasn't summer or anything, so the fridged air punctured the skin. He yanked the trunk open, and pulled out their luggage. "You didn't have to do that, kid." The driver said, appearing from the front of the car. Finn shrugged. When all the bags had been removed. The driver smiled. "Well, enjoy your stay. I hope you boys… find yourselves."

"Wait," Finn said. "Aren't you staying with us?"

"Hell no. There's not a single fucking soul in that place. You kids got it all to yourself." The driver exclaimed, quite defensively.

"What are you, scared of this place?" Puck asked. "Its just a hotel."

"I'm not running from it, I just don't need to stay." The driver nodded goodbye, then drove off.

Finn watched him go, tires spinning up a curling haze of dust. "Well," he announced decisively. "Let's go check this place out."

_Bong_

The place was high class

_Bong_

It had a large dance floor

_Bong_

An empty lounge

_Bong_

Endless hallways

_Bong_

Finn walked up to the front desk, where four keys lay waiting. "Look," he said. "They wrote us a note." He popped the seal. "'Enjoy you're stay and please stay out of room 5522.'"

"That is creepy," Puck voiced their thoughts.

"Anyway," Finn said, shaking off the feeling of forbidding. "Have a good night. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to my room." With that, he waved his key and walked in the way of his room.

The others murmured farewell, and Sam gently picked up the note, smirking at it.

_**What if I wanted to break?**_

_**Laugh it all off in you're face?**_

_**What would you do?**_

Puck walked through the empty hotel, his footsteps resounding off the walls. He paused, glancing at a bar. His dad had always said that bartenders listen to your problems. But their wasn't a bartender at the sleek black bar.

Only a note.

Puck gently picked it up, turning it over. Sighing, he began to read:

_Dear Puck,_

_ I bet you're wondering how I know your name. Well I don't know entirely either. My name isn't important. I just want to let you know that if you need someone to talk to… _

_ I'm here._

_**What if I fell to the floor?**_

_**Couldn't take all this anymore?**_

_**What would you do, do, do?**_

Sam walked through the vacant hallways, barely glancing at the decorations.

_5029_

If he were completely honest, he would've admitted to feeling… different.

_5201_

But he wasn't completely honest. He knew the others were trying to stay out of everyone else's way, and he followed suit. Puck was just as silent as before, Finn was wandering (like Sam) and Kurt… Kurt just stayed in his room.

_5487_

Sam felt strange here. Like… he was a different person or something.

_5500_

_ 5513_

Sam quickened his pace. It was as if an invisible force was pulling him towards one particular spot… a room.

Room 5522.

Sam hesitated in front of the door. It was locked, as he discovered while tugging on the doorknob. There weren't any features that set it apart from the other doors. Same pattern, same paint…

However, there _was _a slip of white paper on the ground in front of it.

A note.

Sam bent down and picked it up.

_Hello Sam__uel _

_ It feels weird, to be writing you. Shit. I bet I just misspelled a bunch of those words. _

_ Oh well. You know all about that, don't you?_

_ By now I hope, that like me (or is it myself?), you have found that this Hotel is not what it seems. _

_I hope that_

_I wish_

_Shite_

_ I have to send tins fast. Please respond._

What the hell was going on? A random letter from a random person? And wasn't the hotel supposedly _empty_?

And yet Sam was intrigued. This was shaping out to be one hell of a trip.

_**Come break me down**_

_**Marry Me; Bury Me**_

_**I am finished with you**_

Finn sat down at the desk. His fingers flew across the old typewriter, as if it were an old friend.

_Sup? _

He wrote.

_In response to your letter, however _vague _and _mysterious_, I am pleased that you took time to send it to me. But I still must ask: Who are you?_

Finn paused, thinking of what to write.

_Despite our conversing to be secret, I shall treat it as though we were best friends._

_ I need a friend._

_ You seem like you understand what its like to have to bury part of yourself._

_ What it's like to want something more._

_ Thank you for knowing._

_ -Finn_

Finn pulled the paper out of the typewriter, pleased. He sounded _smart _on paper. He wondered if the receiver would be disappointed to know that he wasn't a genius.

He glanced back at the simple black lettering. Slowly, he began to write something else.

_-THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM-THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM-THIS IS…-_

_ Bang_

One week later the typewriter was unoccupied.

_Bang_

Sheets of paper were littered around it, all saying the same thing.

_Bang_

This is who I really am.

_Bang_

The author of these insane words had surrendered his spot at the typewriter to _bang a freaking ball up against the wall._

Kurt was just about ready to go castrate his stepbrother. He had kept him up all night with his _constant _typing, and now he was messing around with the walls? Well… that and those mysterious letters from some kid named Li.E. Seriously, who calls themselves lie? But Li.E was… cool. He was sure that between his mysterious pen pal and Puck, the former would win, hands down.

"What the fuck, man? We were supposed to be here for three days- it's been a fucking _week_! How many more days of break are we going to miss?" Puck complained.

"Finn's acting like a total freak," Kurt added.

Sam nodded distractedly. "I didn't want to bring this up but has anyone been feeling _strange lately?_" Kurt and Puck's death glares were more than enough answer. Kurt stood suddenly.

"I'm going to my room. You two can babysit Frankenteen."

_**What if I wanted to fight?**_

_**Beg for the rest of my life?**_

_**What would you do, do, do?**_

Kurt smiled upon seeing the lazy handwriting of Li.E.

_I totally agree with you. Bruno Mars is so on drugs. _

_ But it doesn't matter how _fine _Laughtner's abs are; he still plays a horrible character. _

_ As to your problems, I think I know how you feel. Even your friends don't know you; the true you. You just want to tell them how you feel, but you can't. _

_ You're lonely in a room full of people. _

Kurt fingered the pencil marks.

He sat down and began to write his response.

_Ok, you got me with the abs. But… _

_ I don't think you're alone. _

_ You and me, we both may be lonely._

_ But we've got (a corny line) each other. _

_ I hope that (if) when we leave this goddamn place, we can keep in touch. _

Kurt folded the paper into thirds, and stood. He always delivered the notes to the front desk. And so he headed out.

He looked down the hallway, which were empty as usual.

Or were they?

_**You say you wanted more**_

Sam held his response to his mysterious _friend _tightly in his hand. He turned a corner.

_5541_

Room 5522.

Sam knew he should just slip the note under the door and run, but something held him back. The same unseen pull forced his eyes to the knob.

And there in the lock, was the key.

Slowly… he opened the door…

No. Freaking. Way.

_**What are you waiting for?**_

Puck sat down at the bar. It was addicting, enticing. It gave promises of numbing pains, erasing memories, forgetting mistakes…

But that wasn't going to happen. At least, not without-

A shot glass slid across the sleek surface, alcohol swirling around in a hypnotic pattern.

Puck had been sure the bar was empty.

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

Puck looked up slowly.

"I'm Noah; but you already knew that."

_**I'm not running from you**_

"So… this whole time, there's been two parallel worlds… and no one knew?" Finn asked himself.

"Well…" the other-Finn said slowly. "I wouldn't say parallel. If that description was accurate, we wouldn't be able to talk like this." The other-Finn was really smart.

But so was Finn.

"So they connect, right here? At this Hotel?"

"Right!" O-Finn nodded enthusiastically. "And they aren't identical or complete opposites either."

Finn pondered this. "Like an Alternant Universe? Or a different world with the same cast of people?"

"Bingo." O-Finn bit his lip. "So in your… world… you are… popular?"

"I used to be. Glee brought down my reputation a whole lot." Finn looked at himself curiously. Aside from being super smart, other-Finn was quieter… more shy. "But I figure that if you're doing something you love, you should do it… no matter what anyone else thinks."

O-Finn smiled. "You're so cool," he sounded a little bitter, but mostly his voice was filled with awe. "I wish I were like you."

"But you _are._"

_**Come break me down**_

Puck clinked glasses with Noah. "So… you got _Quinn _pregnant? Even though she was _dating _Finn?" He sounded surprised that Quinn and Finn had gone out.

Puck sighed. "Yeah." He drained his glass. "And now… I don't know. I just have this awful feeling. I can't even _look _at her… Sam's cool and all but…"

Noah nodded. "Have you tried telling her how you feel?"

"That's gay," Puck said automatically. But he shook his head. "I know I had the _chance _to, but-"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. And now I don't want to. I just want…"

"A second chance?"

"Yeah; that and-"

"To not be judged?"

"Yeah! Yeah…"

_**Marry me; Bury me**_

Sam couldn't believe it. After all this… he still couldn't believe it. All the sci-fi and comic books in the world couldn't have prepared him for this shocker.

Samuel (his look alike hated the name Sam or Sammy, took unisex for him) was _epic_. And Sam used that word because nothing else could describe his other half. Samuel was geeky, but he was _accepting_. He was open to possibilities.

Sam suddenly regretted dying his hair.

_**I am finished with you**_

Finn stared at his double, gazing into his eyes. Intelligence sparkled behind them. Ambition… promise… talent…

"You would get along with Rachel- my Rachel at least." He blurted out.

O-Finn sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I wish I were you."

"Why me?" Finn was surprised. "I'm nothing special."

"You _are! _You're cool and funny and popular! You've had girlfriends and- hell- _regular _friends! You can play football and I'm pretty sure you don't get you're science notes flushed down the toilet!" Other Finn exclaimed in a mini rant.

Finn could feel his mind working.

"Well…"

_**Look in my eyes**_

"… do you think?" Samuel asked, a little breathless.

Sam gazed wide-eyed at the other boy. "What you're saying is…"

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

"…Impossible!" Puck snorted. "You physically _can't _possible drive from Westerville to Lima in _less than a freaking hour _to go to some gymnastic competition!"

"I may have broke a few laws… and bones…" Noah smiled sheepishly.

"Dude! You are so awesome. You're life is perfect!" Puck exclaimed. "I wish-"

"You had my life?"

"…yes, actually."

_**All I wanted was you**_

Kurt ran around another corner, chasing what could've been a ghost. Except… it wasn't. He spotted a splash of red and skidded around a corner. How the hell did the architects build this place?

Kurt straightened his blue jacket. This was the third time he had worn it, having only brought one suitcase of clothes. His silvery jeans pressed against his legs. "Who's there?" he whispered too quiet for anyone to hear.

Chills prickled up his back.

He turned around.

At the same exact time, another turned too.

Dyed hair… blue/green/grey eyes… a startling red shirt… chains that chimed with every move.

It was himself.

No. It was _Li.E. _

"_**I tried to be someone else," **_Kurt sang quietly, stepping hesntently towards Li.E.

"_**But nothing seemed to change," **_Li.E returned the song with just as much power as Kurt had- maybe more.

"_**I know now,"**_ Kurt stopped just inches away from the other boy.

"_**This is who I really am inside!" **_They dueted, voices echoing off the tacky wallpaper.

"_**Finally found myself!" **_Kurt's voice climaxed, taking a shape and tone of it's own.

"_**Fighting for a chance!" **_Li.E reached out and grabbed Kurt's jacket, pushing him up against the wall. Kurt barely felt the impact.

"_**I know now," **_his words were laced with all the pain and abuse he had been through; every stolen solo, every slushie, every dumpster dive, every cruel word; everything.

"_**This is who I really am!" **_Their voices were harsh, rough, screaming pure anger and violence through lyrics.

Li.E's grip suddenly slackened as he stared at Kurt with complete shock. Kurt inhaled, trying to recapture his breath. They stood that way for who knows how long.

"I love that song," Kurt whispered hoarsely. "I've never sung it though. My dad… Finn…" he was stumbling over his words. Li.E's gaze never left his, and there was something… unsettling about them.

_They're your eyes too._

"I can't believe it…" Li.E's voice didn't quite match the air of roughness he put out. It was too soft; too high. "You shouldn't… but…"

Then his lips were upon Kurt's and there was a sudden urgency in the air.

_**Come break me down**_

Sam touched his hand to Samuel's. He jerked it away too soon. "Did it hurt?"

"No," he breathed. "Its just… impossible."

_**Marry me, bury me**_

"You listened," a half sober Puck murmered.

"You talked," a completely smashed Noah grumbled back.

They passed out cuddled on the floor of the bar.

_**I am finished with you, you, you**_

"You don't **understand!" **O-Finn screeched.

"You don't know what its like! You think that my life is just something you can take! There are _consequences!" _Finn yelled right back.

"Its jerks like you that make my life a living hell!"

_**Look in my eyes**_

Puck looked into Noah's glassy eyes when they awoke in the morning.

_**You're killing me, killing me**_

Finn glared at the Other-Finn as be stalked away.

It hurt more than he could ever express.

_**All I wanted was you**_

Sam shut the door to 5522 behind him slowly.

_**Come, break me down**_

Kurt awoke in his bed, door ajar. Finger shaped bruises dotted his skin, and his lips were numb. A single chain lay on the shabby hotel carpet.

Li.E.

_**Break me down**_

_**Break me down**_

Finn noticed the obvious changes in the others from the instant they got into the car. Puck was obviously somewhat hung-over. Sam was deep in thought. Kurt's hair was messed up and he clutched a silver chain.

He didn't bring up O-Finn.

_**What if I wanted to break?**_

They had lost their chances to change their lives.

_**What if I, what if I, what if I**_

They could never get the opportunities they had had in the Hotel.

_**Bury me, bury me**_

Or could they?

**THE END (for now)**

**Remember. Review and tell me what you thought!**

**(Oh, I'm sorry about any misspellings or grammatical issues. Please don't flame me for them. If you want, you can **_**kindly **_**point them out to me.)**


End file.
